My Immortal FXIII2 Style
by EPICbrows
Summary: My Immortal worst fic written? well here is my toll FXIII-2 version enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I cant stress this enough this is a Troll. I have only just recently read My Immortal dubbed the worst fic ever to be written, so that gave me an Idea... write a FFXIII-2 version yeah its bad I know and im expecting extremely bad reviews but hey have fun any way Its no where near finished im adding every now and then enjoy xx


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke and got out of bed (wait that izn't enough detail scrap that part)

I awoke in a cocoon of black silk that was light and cold. slowly i got out of bed and looked in the mirror (this is a original character btw she iznt in FFXIII-2 her name is amethyst it fits the hair)

My own Purple hair, short and spiky was a mess, my eyes were pure gold (i was wearing contacts you sleep in)

"I look fucking amazing"

As I walked across the room I looked at the clothes heap (you know a floordrobe)

I pulled out a Full length skirt and discarded it, too long, pulling out some black shorts instead, on them was red hand prints from a stain, (i think its blood or something i dunno) they cut just beneath my hips, and a black top very low cut, it had some black lace on it too (no red lace) that showed my huge boobs

"Hope will want me now" I smiled warmly knowing he did already


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the room, the weather was muggy and my hair was blowing around my face (its long enough for that)

"hey" a cocky voice called I looked around and OMG it was Hope himself

He was Flicking his black locks back from his eyes ( i know his hair i silver but i changed it ok?) those eyes were boring into me, they were big and green and oh i dunno perfect (like him) he was wearing his academy uniform but black and red (because he decided white and blue was too bright for the goth scene he was into now) his outfit looked Gerard way inspired or something how i wanted to take of those skinny black jeans of his

"Hiya" I called back thrusting my chest forward

"how is the fittest scientist to ever fucking walk on pulse?"

OMG he was on about me (im dying inside guys asdfghjkl;)

"i though that was you" I quipped back, running my hand up his chest. it had a black laced glove on it (did i mention those before?) the lace had a pattern of roses "om nom nom" I grinned


	4. Chapter 4

I was still running my hands over Hopes chest when Alyssa came up batting her stupid eyelashes at my man, god I hate that bitch (I don't really guys im kinda Alyssa sexual) she was wearing a floor length pink dress, which had sparkly glitter all over it in a star pattern. it nipped in at her stupidly thin waist and tried to boost her scarce bust (shit that sounded too smart for my immortal) ok her small baby tits. she had her ash blonde hair swept up in an updo too, I mane who the fuck works in theses clothes

"WHAT DO YA WANT YOU BABY BODIED BITCH" i yelled angrily

Hope was laughing cuz im so fucking funny and he loved how i called Alyssa names

(is that OOC enough of him?)

"yeah ALYSSA" Hope sneered "who would want you around when I have this sexy bitch here?"

OMFG Hope called me sexy again asdfghjkl; I couldnt contain my self I planted a wet kiss on his lips, he like moaned into them and stuff, I think Alyssa ran off crying or something, any way Hope pulled of his jeans and Put his big thingy in my thingy we had sex in his Office (god isnt he fit guys?) after he couldnt catch his breath, well I am a bomb in bed hahahahaha

"we should like go to a concert or something i hear Lostprophets are playing"

(If you dont know who they are go away ok?)

"FUCK YEAH I WANNA GO WITH YOU"

"amethyst I want you I love you I need you"

I was like dying inside he was so fucking perfect i mean OMG and he wanted me

"lol you cant afford me" I said flicking my fringe with a gloved hand (of course i left them on how hot is that?)

"oh yeah hoe" he cocked his eye brow and pounced on me again Fuck the sexstuff was amazing


	5. Chapter 5

AN: god this is killing me I wanna die now mind going numb

I walked out of the door, it was blood red and the key was black and covered in heartagrams (you know HIMS sign)

Hope was waiting down stairs in a skirt OMFG he was wearing a skirt (drooooolllllssssss) the skirt has a red lace trim and it falls to his knee's over grey skinny jeans. His T-shit was black and had the word Betrayed scrawled across it (eep i have this Lotprophets top IRL) it was one of their album names. he had spiked his dark hair up he looked knock down yummy on a stick.

"WOW BABE YOU LOOK FIT" he yelled

Yeah I did I was wearing black dress. it had a corset top so my boobs looked huge and fantastic the corset top was laced with Red ribbon (you know to protect my self from adverse effects) the skirt was tiny too you could see my underwear, yeah i looked fuckable

"ready to go?" he asked patting my bum

"I was born ready"

he pulled me into his arms and walked out (isnt that romantic?) his card No airbike was pure black and sleek i wanted to hop on it badly we did as the world filled with a 30seconds to mars song. yeah we like were playing it loud but who the fuck acres its all freedom of opinion and stuff right?

The band was perfect Hope spent all night fending off admirers for us both God we ARE SO SEXY TOGETHER

"I cant belevie what Alyssa did toady" Hope laughed

"what did that botch dio now?"

"tried to kiss me"

why didnt she get the hint and Hop off Hopes dick (see what i did there?)

"Fuck how i wouldnt give for a threesome with her" Hope was rubbing his cock (we arte in his bed now btw)

"really?"

"god yeah I love Pink scum"

I decided i would fuck her sideways to please Hope, while he watched angry sex was good anyway so I MAY AS WELL TRY

"Ok Hope tomorrow we can like mess her up" I winked


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok im writing some more now im a little more cheerful. Kerys you had better read this. Im melting my own brain

I woke up In my mans arms, they were solid and strong Like him. his bedding was blood red cotton stuff that wrapped around us. we were wearing PJs that were black and matching, with purple crosses on them. we looked so cute in our matching jammies. Hopes hair was a mess sticking up at the back, he looked so freaking adorable I wanted to wake him right away. instead i got out of the paradise and went to shower, the water fell like needles on my skin Just how i like its i didnt want any pussy ass trickle  
"can i join you?" Hope slipped in beside me  
he was all covered in scars from his days fighting an stuff, it was so hot and he was washing my hair that was hot too.

"Oh baby isnt that thing today?"  
"yeah"

we left his room the weather was raining again, that shower was for nothing. I was dressed in a bandage dress that smoothed down my curves (not that they are fat XD) It was pulling me in, the bandages were splattered with black ink for effect and things. I was wearing a necklace of pure gold it was across shape upside down (to show im a pagan) and Black combat boots covered in chains. Hope was wearing A black catsuit that hugged his body and showed his bulging muscles, he was also wearing a tie that was deep pink and thin and long.

"hey Hope" alyssa called running in heels that made her stumble sometimes, she looked so silly, OMG though she was actually wearing a colour other than pink. In a short yellow dress that came just to her knee and frilled out her top part was baggy too, her boobs looked very lost in it, I gotta say she looked a little fit

"Hiya Lissa" i said flirty like  
"do you wanna play?"  
Alyssa nodded as I slashed her dress away "don't fuck with me bitch my man doesn't really want you!"  
Hope laughed and kissed Alyssa "oh but i do" he winked as he ran his hand over her exposed body, I slappped it away and started to feel her instead  
"yeah baby scream my name" I pushed her down "scream it"  
"AMETHYST" she yelled as i laid on top of her kissing her passionately  
"lets fuck" she said  
Hope watched as we took of each others clothes and did things  
"Im turning goth" Alyssa announced after "wow this Bi stuff is fucking amazing"  
she purred into me Fuck yeah we had turned her and like now we could screw loads  
"baby I love you" Hope called as Caius appeared  
dun dun dun


End file.
